


[podfic] Chain of Flowers

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The chains of flowers are fragile things, they break in time/But the chains of love are the chains of love, are the chains that bind."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Chain of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chain of Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5343) by sionnain. 
  * Inspired by [Chain of Flowers [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/277766) by [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo). 



  
****

 

 **Coverartist:** [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)  
 ****

**Author's Warnings** : I think Joker/Harley sex is really, really creepy. And it always skirts the edge of dub-con to me, so I'll go ahead and warn for that.  
 ****

 **Length:** 00:09:43

 **  
Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(BTAS\)%20_Chain%20of%20Flowers_.mp3) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me). In addition, [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/) has compiled a podbook ( **m4b** ) of this podfic, which can be found at [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?8k3z5e9ef5wflco).

 

Or, you can stream the story by clicking below:

 

 


End file.
